When will it be okay?
by LiveLaughStarkid
Summary: Brittany goes over to Blaine's house, meeting his dad. His dad decides he wants Brittany and Blaine to be together, but what will happen to Brittany's relationship with Artie?          Rates and Comments make me happy btw :P


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of the characters from the show **

**Idea for the story came from an amazing RP on Twitter with: BrittanyPierce8 , WarblerBlaine_A, ****Mr_J_Anderson_****and****iArtieeAbrams**

**Ships in this story: Klaine, Bartie**

Brittany sighed, sitting on the arm of the couch. She was expecting Blaine to be home to help her get Kurt to talk to her again, but instead she found a very angry Mr. Anderson. "How dare you tell me how to treat my son?" he screamed at her, she didn't know why, all she did was tell him to stop yelling at Blaine for being gay. "If he was out kissing girls that'd be okay, but he's out all day with that fag of a boyfriend! I can't even believe anyone would let this happen right in front of them," he continued, and Brittany was becoming scared.

"B-But…there's nothing wrong with him being gay… He makes Kurt so happy too…" She knew he would yell at her again, but she didn't know what else to say anymore. Mr. Anderson rolled his eyes, "How stupid are you? You actually think it's okay?" he laughed a little to himself, "I don't think I've ever met anyone dumber than this…"

Brittany frowned, looking down; she was afraid he would see how upset it made her when he called her stupid. "I-I'm not stupid," she said quietly, barely looking off the ground. He chuckled as soon as she said this "You're kidding, right?"

She shook her head, too afraid to want to speak to him again. Sadly, he continued talking "You're pathetic, you know that right?"

He continued to yell at her, complaining about his son and about her intellectual abilities. During his ranting, Blaine walked in, frowning at the sound of his father's voice. "What the hell are you doing here Britt?" he sighed, "You know why I didn't want you coming here now I guess." Brittany nodded silently, still looking down. His father laughed a little, "Too afraid of being stupid to even look at me, huh?"

Blaine frowned deeply, knowing how much being called stupid hurt the blonde. "Dad, stop! Stop calling her that just because you want me to stop talking to Kurt! It's not helping at all!"

"I'll do whatever displeases you until you turn straight," Mr. Anderson growled.

Blaine frowned, slipping his hand into Brittany's; she looked up at him, smiling slightly. Blaine kissed her cheek softly "It's okay Britt, just ignore him…" She nodded, still not speaking, and Mr. Anderson looked slightly confused. "What's going on here?" he spoke up.

Blaine looked back at him, realizing he had an opportunity to make his dad stop beating him every time he mentioned a boy's name. "Oh…Uh… Brittany um, she's my girlfriend." His father's eyes widened almost instantly. "Girlfriend? What happened to you being gay?"

His son sighed, "Kurt is just a friend dad… Brittany's the one I really love." He smiled slightly, thinking of how great his acting was getting. However, Brittany looked confused. She always thought Blaine was a dolphin, just like Kurt was.

Mr. Anderson smirked, expecting his son to be lying to him. "Well, I'll be in my office, why don't you two go to your room for a little while?" He tossed a condom at Blaine before leading the pair to Blaine's room. "Have fun," he smirked, shutting the door behind them and walking to his office.

Brittany finally spoke up, "I'm your girlfriend now?"

"No…no way…and be quiet, he's probably listening!" Blaine whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Then why did you say I was? And why did he give you that?" She was still confused, but sat next to Blaine happily anyway.

"Because, he wants us to...you know, _do it._ But that's not happening, I'm taken, and you're a girl…"

Brittany sighed, looking around the room, "Well what do we do then?"

Blaine bit his lip, thinking. "We'll just have to make it believable," he began to mess up his hair and clothes a bit, pulling his shoes off. Brittany seemed to understand, and started to do the same. Blaine smiled, giving her a T-Shirt. "Put this on…"

Brittany nodded, pulling the shirt on, she smiled, it smelled like Kurt. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Mr. Anderson's footsteps coming down the hall. "Shit," Blaine whispered, taking her hand and pulling her back onto the bed, pulling the blankets over them. Brittany smiled a little, not fully understanding what was happening.

The two lay under the covers, Blaine moving around a bit, making noises until he heard Mr. Anderson walk away. "God that was close," he said quietly, sitting up and throwing the blankets away.

"What do you mean?" Britt was still really confused, what was going on?

"He wants me and you to be having sex…He was right at that door," he pointed to the door, which had a little hole, "Being the sick man he is, he probably stopped by to watch." He sighed, slinging an arm over Britt's shoulder.

"But… Why would he do that? That's gross... and mean…" She only met Blaine's dad once, and already hated him more than anything. She tried to look on the bright side though, she was with Blaine, he was one of her best friends.

The two whispered to each other for a while longer before Blaine decided they could leave his room. He led the way, taking her hand, stopping at Mr. Anderson's office. "Happy?" he said flatly, glaring at his dad.

"Actually, yes, I am. You finally realized that you being gay, is _not_ okay. To celebrate I even planned a little surprise for you two! I called your mother and we agreed we'd allow you two to get married. We'll start the planning soon." He winked, smiling evilly.

Blaine stormed out of the house, pulling a shocked and scared Brittany with him. How would she explain this to Artie? What would Kurt do to her?


End file.
